


You're Not To Blame

by Zanthe (zanthe)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, like quite a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanthe/pseuds/Zanthe
Summary: Ever since Altissa, the tension in the group has been almost suffocating. Prompto lends Noctis an ear. And a warm hug.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noodlemangos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlemangos/gifts).



> Hope ya like it, buddy >vob

  
  
   Prompto leaned upon the rail of the train station, looking out towards the marshlands below. Greens stained yellow painted the scene before him as the sun bathed the land in it's harsh golden hues while it set. The sky was a soft darkening orange to contrast, with clouds lit in orange and pink hues. Halfheartedly, he snapped a shot, one he wasn't going to share with the others.  
    
Tensions had done nothing but climb since the Hydrean had wreaked havoc upon Altissa. Noctis was slowly sinking deeper and deeper into grief, Gladio was furious with him- furious at his refusal to get his act together, and Ignis, he never said it, but Prompto could feel his insecurity and frustration.  He knew because he felt it too.  
  
  It was like a knife against his throat, slowly starting to travel across his neck ever since Gladio had pushed him away on the train. He wanted to help them, to cheer them up the way he found he always could, but nothing he tried was working, and Prompto himself couldn't even force a smile. It was understandable, though, with all that had happened. Prompto slumped against the rail, biting back a few tears. He felt useless, more so than usual. Maybe if he hadn't taken so long to get back to Ignis and Gladio, Ignis wouldn't have... No, Prompto shook his head, trying to clear that thought away. Ignis had talked to him about this, shortly before Noctis had woken up.  
  
  "Prompto," He'd begun, voice soft and comforting, the tone he needed to hear then. "What happened to me did not happen because of you, you understand that, right?"  
  
   _It happened because it happened. You are not to blame._  
  
  "You are not to blame..." Prompto murmured softly, the wind stealing away his words. The guilt that had settled like a jagged rock in his stomach had eased a little that day, smoothened over but not gone, only time would be able to erode it any further. Sighing, he stared down at the ground below the station, at least sixty yards down. His grasp on the rail tightened as he felt the drop tug his very being, beckoning. He could feel his pulse in every inch of his body, what if a gust of wind pushed him over, or someone bumped into him, or...  
  
  He jumped?  
  
   Shaking his head furiously, he rubbed his face, trying to get the idea out, it was stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Don't look down again. His elbows met the rail and his nails sunk into the skin of his arms, hard enough to leave a mark later. It was a way for him to distract himself, to keep his thoughts on something else as he stared again towards the setting sun.    
  
  Apparently he was so focused on the dull pain in his arms and the sunset that he didn't notice when Noctis started leaning against the rail beside him until a soft "hey" snapped Promtpo out of his thoughts. And out of his spot, the poor boy jumped with a high-pitched yelp like a startled dog.  
  
  "WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!" Prompto squeaked, clutching his chest, "YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"    
  
  Noctis blinked at him, then sighed in amusement, a hint of a smile showing in his lips. "I've been standing here for five minutes. What're you up to?" He asked softly, head turning to face the marsh below, and that frown he'd worn all week creeping back.    
  
   "Really? Whoops..." Prompto chuckled awkwardly, sinking back against the railing with a sigh. "Nothing much, just thinking." He shuffled his feet a bit, looking at Noctis, about to speak, but deciding against it and shutting his mouth.  
  
  They stood there for a little while, the air tense and awkward, until Noctis walked away wordlessly.  A few minutes later, Gladio bumped Prompto's shoulder, nodding towards the elevator where Noctis stood, and together with Ignis, the three made their way.  
  
  Prompto's chest filled with a mixture of relief and pure fear when Noctis decided to bring Ignis along with them, casting a worried look at his friend. Would he be okay? The ground below was so rugged and full of steep ridges. As the elevator settled on the ground, Prompto decided he'd stick close to Ignis. Not too close as to get in his way, but close enough to help if he needed it.  
  
  "I'll be fine," Ignis reassured him after his last stumble, "just takes some getting used to." Then he kept walking, and Prompto couldn't help but feel amazed at his determination. He wished he had that sort of strength, the strength to refuse to be slowed down despite everything. The drive to keep moving forward.  
  
  As they walked, Gladio and Prompto stayed near Ignis, while Noctis stayed a little ahead. Every now and then, Gladio would yell at him to get his ass back with the group, that he was leaving Ignis behind. Every time he did, Prompto saw the way Ignis gripped his cane and clenched his teeth and forced himself to keep a faster pace. He'd offer Ignis a hand, but he decided halfway that he shouldn't. Because, he realized, Ignis wasn't making this journey for anyone but himself.  
  
  At the base of the cliff, a pack of Dilus stood between them and a huge machine, it looked almost like it was a ship, but what would a ship be doing there?  
  
  Noctis fought much too recklessly, and Prompto kept the Dilus from surrounding Ignis as Gladio rushed in to deliver crushing blows with his longsword. Gladio was pushed back towards them with an unexpected shove from Noctis, his head sinking below the water just a second before he recovered, about to scream a question when a blast of fire exploded from seemingly nowhere, scorching the area that Noctis had pushed him from and making Prompto duck and cover his face from the heat of the blast. The wind caught the flames and the magic swirled, leaving burnt scales and boiling water in their wake as they cleared. Water quickly filled the spot that had been boiled away with a sizzle, causing hot steam to rise. Gladio rose, not hesitating as he charged towards Noctis, gripping him by the collar of his shirt.  
  
 "THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He snarled, but Noctis looked away blankly. Gladio huffed, dropping him into the water and walking away, bristling. Ignis reached to calm him, but he merely shoved his hand away, "Don't touch me," he growled.  
  
  Night rolled in as the group searched for the key to the power source, Noctis running ahead and carelessly tossing spells to deal with tiny swarms of demons as they headed towards the light on the top of a distant ledge.  
  
  Prompto was sure that, if he could have, Ignis would have spotted it sooner. Noctis was walking with a well-hidden limp. Prompto wanted to tell him to slow down, to take a quick break and let him look at the injury, but the tense air kept him at the back of the group. Gladio flashed him an irritated look, and quickly he rejoined with him and Ignis. Maybe if he told Gladio... one glance at the man and that thought was gone, it packed its bags and jumped out the window, raising its hat as it skadaddled on out.  
  Reaching the source of the light, they discovered it was an old shed, and the key was hidden amongst a few cans and tools. Noctis began to head back down, almost walking past the haven until Prompto ran down after him and stopped him, giving him a pleading look and sneaking a glance at Ignis and Gladio, who were facing away from them. Noctis sighed, nodding.  
  
  "Lets make camp."  
  
   The atmosphere was suffocatingly quiet. No one looked at each other, Ignis didn't even finish eating before he retired to the tent, soon followed by Gladio, who bumped rudely into Noctis. Prompto stared down at the fire, grateful for the warmth it provided. Slowly he felt sleep grip him, but he didn't want to go into the tent, not until Noctis went to sleep. He was afraid of leaving him alone.  
  
  Standing, Prompto walked over to him, pulling up the chair next to him. "Let me see your leg," he demanded quietly, and Noct glared up at him, staring him down for a minute before giving in and raising his injured leg. It was a pretty nasty scratch, not bleeding much anymore but it had to be treated, demon wounds turned sour fast. Conjuring a potion, Prompto slowly poured it over the wound, watching as it stitched the majority of the wound closed in the blink of an eye, leaving only a few shallow marks. Nothing a few band-aids couldn't fix.  
  
  Noctis sighed in relief, and Prompto frowned. "You could have done that sooner," he murmured. Noctis shrugged, not giving him a response.  
  
  Minutes ticked past, the edge in the air never faltering. "Aren't you going to sleep?" Noctis asked.  
  
  "Not until you do." Prompto responded after a moment, blinking slowly in exhaustion.  
  
  Noctis huffed, "I can't sleep. Not in there, at least." His eyes never strayed from the fire.    
  
  Prompto leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Yeah. I know how you feel."  
  
  "No, you don't." Noctis muttered, glaring pointedly at Prompto. He took a breath through clenched teeth, standing up and making his way down the hill. Prompto quickly followed, much to his dismay. He whirled around, facing Prompto angrily.  
  
  "Wait, wait," Prompto quickly butted in, before Noctis could speak, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I just..." He ran a hand through his hair nervously, "look, Noct, I'm not gonna know unless you tell me." Light blue eyes met dark, and Prompto frowned. "Just. You can talk to me, ok?"  
  
  "Don't want to." Noctis murmured quickly, turning around but not taking a step. Prompto waited, quietly, until he heard a defeated sigh. "Not here," he nodded deeper into the tiny maze of marsh.  
  
  Finding a quiet spot, not too far from camp, Noctis sat down on a moss-covered rock, patting the spot next to him for Prompto to sit.  
  
 He stayed quiet for a moment, his gaze darting around as he looked for words, until Prompto hesitantly place his hand atop his and gave Noct a tiny, reassuring grin.  
  
 "What's eating ya?" Came the question.  
  
 "Everything." Came the response.  
  
 Noctis leaned against Prompto, closing his eyes. "I need to ask something, promise to tell me the truth?"  
  
 "Of course," Prompto murmured shakily.  
  
  "Do you... Blame me?"  
  
  Prompto looked down at him, Noct's eyes peering into his with a mix of guilt and sorrow, and Prompto could barely manage to reply. "Of course not," he whispered, "why would you ask that?"  
  
  "Because I wasn't strong enough," Noctis spoke in a trembling voice, "I wasn't strong enough to face the Hydrean, and Luna died because of that. I wasn't strong enough to be there for you three, and Ignis paid for that. I've never been strong enough." His voice broke, and Prompto leaned away just enough to pull him into a tight hug.  
  
 "C'mon, Noct, don't say that," Prompto tried to fight back his tears, but when he felt Noctis sob, he couldn't hold them back any longer. "Don't say that, it's not your fault!"  
  
 "It is," Noctis breathed, "I should have been stronger, how the hell am I gonna keep my country safe if I can't even keep my friends safe?" He hugged Prompto tighter, burying his face in his chest and letting all his grief, all his pain flow out. "Gladio thinks I don't care, he blames me for it, I can see it in the way he looks at me. But I do care, I care a lot, and I can't take it!" Clenching his teeth, Noctis let out a heavy breath as his body shook. A hand caressed his hair gently, another rubbed gently circles into his back.  
  
  "I know. I don't think Gladio thinks you don't care, but he is a little harsh," he winced, "You're not to blame, Noct," Prompto sighed, thinking back to what Ignis had told him. "Noct, we knew the risks, even when we left Insomnia, we knew the risks. What happened to Ignis wasn't your fault. Neither was Luna's death." He leaned his head down to place a gentle kiss on the top of Noct's head. "I don't and never will blame you for any of it, and you shouldn't blame yourself either, but I know that's a hard thing to do," he chuckled softly, "I feel guilty for it, too."  
  
  Noct's breathing slowly eased, "What do you mean?" He asked softly.  
  
  "Well... I still feel guilty for what happened to Ignis, maybe if I had hurried back, if I had been a little quicker, he wouldn't have lost his sight..." His voice trailed off, and Noctis shook his head.  
  
  "No, no it's not your fault." He hissed, and before he could speak again, Prompto interrupted.  
  
  "And it's not your fault, either, ok?" Gently, Prompto pushed Noctis away, just enough to look at him in the eye. "You did all you could, right? I'm not telling you not to feel guilty, because I know that feeling won't leave, but please remember, you're not to blame, ok?"  
  
  Noctis stared at him, opening his mouth to speak, but closing it just as quick. Biting his lip, he nodded, falling back against Prompto and enjoying the comfort of his arms. They stayed like that a while, until Noct spoke up.  
  
  "Prompto?" He whispered. Prompto hummed and he continued, "Thank you. For listening." He added swiftly.  
  
  Prompto chuckled quietly, "anytime, Noct."  
  
   Quickly, the two made their way to back to the haven, sharing a comfortable silence for the first time in what felt like forever, and Prompto quietly hoped that they could all make up soon, because, frankly, the tension was killing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so Archive kept erasing my paragraph breaks  
> so thanks for that  
> :'D


End file.
